


First the Fuse then the Bang

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fun, Funny, Implied Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Just a little one shot of a drinking game. Ha, get it? Terrible joke..
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Kudos: 7





	First the Fuse then the Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure of Bangalore's sexual orientation. Will delete after confirmation.
> 
> This is more of an implied thing, not a real ship.

It was busy as usual in Paradise Lounge, all the legends gathered around to celebrate another successful game. The room was filled with cheers and good times, that’s all anyone can ask for.

“Now how about a lil game,” Fuse spoke up, and some of the legends turned their attention to him.

“What’s the game, _amigo_?” Octane jumped to his feet with stars in his eyes, and Mirage pushed him away.

“Yeah what’s the game BEST FRIEND,” he glared at Octane.

“And we love them why..?” Wraith asked Lifeline as they both watched their friends fight for the man’s attention. Lifeline shook her head, and sighed.

“Okay fella, relax, we can all be mates,” he flashed them both a smile.

“But I am best mate,” Mirage spoke up.

“Err uh.. Yeah sure,” Fuse sarcastically said, making Mirage stick his tongue out at Octane. “Anyway, enough of that mess, how about a small drinking game?” Octane immediately raised his hand, then Mirage did soon after, Pathfinder also raised his hand alongside Rampart. “That’s all?”

“I’ll join,” Bangalore stood from her stool, and sat at the table with them. A few of the other legends watched in the background. 

“Aye, I am glad to see ya participate,” he shot her a wink, but it clearly didn’t take. “Okay, so the game is ya pick a cup sprawled out on the table and ya have to drink whatever is underneath. If ya don’t ya lose. Now ya might think there is only alcohol, but there are some surprises waiting for ya.” There was over 15 cups on the table.

“Woo, mate, now that’s what I am talking about!” Rampart slammed her palms on the table, while Octane and Mirage just looked at each other.

“Yo, Silva, if yuh drink something nasty then yuh can keep your ass here on the ship,” Lifeline yelled at him, and he gulped.

“Okay, I will go,” Fuse flipped over a cup to reveal a small shot of tequila, he quickly took the shot and wiped his mouth. He gestured towards Mirage, he nervously looked over the cups before picking one, it revealed a shot of an egg.

“Oh.. haha, hm,” he lifted it to his mouth, but was unable to take it, “Yeah I can’t do that,” he scooted away from the table and cried on Wraith. She patted his head, and rolled her eyes while Lifeline chuckled.

“ _Jajaja_ , now that’s weak,” he went to grab a different cup, but Fuse slapped his hand.

“Aye mate, ya gotta drink his shot since he didn’t,” Octane froze, and scooted away from the table. He walked over to Lifeline and laid his head on her shoulder. She patted his head, and sighed. “Alright two out, what do ya say girlie?” Rampart grabbed the shot and gulped it one go. “Now that’s a legend!” She wiped the slime from her mouth, and it was now Pathfinder’s turn. He lifted a cup, and it was a shot of water. He listed it to his head.

“I can’t drink this, so here,” he handed it to Bangalore, “I just wanted to be a part of something with my friends.” Bangalore just chuckled as she enjoyed the water.

“Well that was easy,” she smirked at the two other contestants. Fuse reached for another cup, and underneath was a cup of grease.

“Yuh know what they say, a cup of grease a day will help you release away,” he gulped it down clearly sickening Rampart and Bangalore. Rampart shivered a bit as she reached for another cup, and underneath was a shot of bourbon. She gulped it down tilting her head back, she shook her head. 

“What a rush,” she gestured towards Bangalore, she picked up a cup, and it was a shot of pickle juice. “Oooh that looks yummy,” she gulped it down and shivered sticking out her tongue from the tangy taste.

“Take notes, boys, these girlies are tougher than ya,” Mirage and Octane just hugged Wraith and Lifeline close. Fuse picked up another cup, it was a shot of vodka. After a while of play the cups were now down to 3. Rampart was clearly drunk, while Bangalore stayed stone face.

“Ya know, Bangy, you’re alright,” Rampart tried to sling her arm around Bangalore, but she missed falling on the ground.

“Annnd she is out,” Pathfinder crouched down to pick her up. “Just me and ya,” he pointed at Bangalore. She picked up another cup and underneath was a shot of a single bug, a cockroach, she looked at it uneasy. She picked up the glass trying to avoid looking at it crawling, but she couldn't and set it down.

“Yeah, there is no way I am eating that, you win,” she knew when she was beat, and backed away. Fuse cheered for himself, she stood up from her chair, but he went and grabbed her wrist.

“Ya are a diamond in the rough, if I didn’t smell like the back of a bar right now, I would try and work my magic on ya,” she put her other hand on her hip.

“Hmph, you couldn’t handle me anyway.”

“Aye, I think I could, ya just have to give me a chance,” the other legends watched as the two flirted. “Would ya like to go out some time?” Bangalore just laughed, and snatched her hand away.

“Maybe, only if ya can beat me next time we play,” She turned away from him, and he watched as she walked away.

“I love me a strong sheila.”

“Did someone say Sheila?! I have a Sheila!” Rampart yelled as she tried picking of Sheila, but Pathfinder dragged her away.  Fuse just laughed as he knew he was going to enjoy his time here. Good friends, good games, good booze, and a strong woman that could handle him. What more could a guy ask for?


End file.
